It's Always Okay To Cry
by ernesthead67
Summary: When Rainbow Dash gets diagnosed with an illness that will kill her in four years, it's up to her and her five friends to make the rest of her life the best thing that ever happened to Rainbow Dash. Rated T just to play on the safe side


Disclaimer: I don't own Rainbow Dash. She does not like being owned. Don't try to sue me.

* * *

Prologue

It was a bright, warm, sunny day in Ponyville, and everypony was out and enjoying the day. One of these ponies was Rainbow Dash, who was, as usual, flying around in the sky, doing loops and flips in the air, enjoying the great day. Suddenly, her wings stopped working, and she fell and fell, screaming on the way down.

Rainbow Dashes' eyes snapped open just as she hit the ground. The weird feeling of falling went through her, " It was just a dream, it was just a dream," Rainbow Dash told herself.

Rainbow Dash started to feel sick. She held her head. Rainbow Dash thought that this was just some light sickness she had, unexpectedly caught and might go away with a few days of good rest. After she went to the bathroom to throw up, Rainbow Dash laid down and closed her eyes as she fell asleep again.

A week and a half later, though, she still felt sick. So Rainbow Dash decided to visit a doctor. She flew to the hospital and, after a few minutes of waiting, got to talk to a doctor. She walked in to the room,

" Hello," Rainbow Dash greeted.

" Hello, Ms. Dash," the doctor replied, "So, Ms. Dash, what is your problem?"

"Well, you see," Rainbow Dash answered, " I woke up a few days ago and I felt very sick, I thought I had the stomach bug so I decided a day or two of rest and I would feel better, but it's been a week and a half and I _still_ feel sick. Do you know what could be wrong with me?"

The doctor said, " Well, Ms. Dash, I would have to analyze you to find any signs of illness, I'll start now, okay?

Rainbow Dash nodded her head, to which the doctor replied, "Good,"

The doctor left the room, leaving Rainbow Dash to sit on the papery seat. What if she had a dreaded disease, and she was to die in days? Rainbow Dash shuddered at the thought.

The doctor returned, with all his tools, "Okay, Ms. Dash, open your mouth wide and say 'ahhhh', okay?"

Rainbow Dash did what the doctor told as he looked into her mouth, then checked her ears, then her eyes, then checked about everywhere else on her body, and made her pee into a little plastic cup.

The doctor left the room to, "analyze the sample" leaving Rainbow Dash, again, sitting on that papery seat. No matter how hard Rainbow Dash tried not to think about it, she thought the doctor would tell her she had thirty-five seconds to live. She immediately considered that idea bogus, how could that happened to her?

A few minutes later the doctor returned into the room. He said, " I'm sorry, Ms. Dash, but I have some bad news,"

Rainbow Dash jumped up, saying, " What is it, tell me! Come on, tell me, what is it? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh-"

The doctor snapped, "I would tell you if you CALMED DOWN! Now, Ms. Dash, I'm sorry, Ms. Dash, but the disease you have is going to kill you."

Rainbow Dash, on the verge of crying, stammered, " H-h-h-how l-l-long d-d-do I h-h-have t-t-to l-l-live?"

The doctor replied, "Umm... about two years, but we do have this medication that can slow down the disease and give you four years to live, it's otherwise incurable, Ms. Dash,"

Rainbow Dash was beyond shocked. Four years to live! This was probably a dream! She pinched herself and felt it, and knew the end was near. She asked the doctor, " I'd like the medication, sir,"

"Okay, Ms. Dash, we will give you a free trial the first sixty days, then you have to pay for it, you take one pill per day, only one, okay?"

Rainbow Dash nodded as the doctor left the room. He came back a few minutes later with a small bottle containing the pills and a clipboard with a pen.

He said, " Here is your medication, Ms. Dash, and just fill out this paperwork and you can leave,"

Rainbow Dash picked up the pen with her mouth and started to fill out the sheet. When she finished, she handed the clipboard to the doctor and left the hospital, tears forming in her eyes, " _How will I break this to my friends?"_ she thought, flying to her house.


End file.
